Hinata Hyuga Of Saddnes Story
by Riuki Double Moca Whammy
Summary: bagaimana jika Hinata memerankan aksi sebagai sadako sasaki. mau tau? RNR! pls dont flame


**HINATA HYUGA OF SADDNES STORY**

**.**

**RATE : K**

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**HINATA HYUGA OF SADDNES STORY © Riuki Double Moca Whammy**

**.**

**WARNING / GENRE : TYPO, OCC? Umm.. maybe, TRAGEDY, FAMILY.**

**.**

**PAIR : HINATA**

**.**

**A/N : **_… eh? saya mengambil kisah dari __**SADAKO SASAKI.**__.… kalau masalah cerita? Saya agak ngubah ceritanya dan hampir 90% sama kisahnya #plak. Tidak lah saya kan ga pernah nonton sadako cuman info doang. Jadi ya pas percakapannya saya ubah maupun aluran saya ambil sedikit dari info __**sadako sasaki**__. baiklah... _

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA~**

**.**

**RNR!**

_**H**__IROSHIMA — November 1954__

"Hi..hinata?" panggil Pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"a–apa? Yang terjadi? Engh-ah!" Hinata merasa ada _sesuatu_ yang berada leher dan dibelakang telinganya itu. _Sakit._

"Hi..hinata? telingamu, dan lehermu?... Membengkak." Jawab Pemuda kuning itu.

Hinata terkejut mendengar sahabatnya itu.

_**H**__IROSHIMA — Januari 1955__

"hinata? Kakimu, kenapa ungu?" tanya Otou-san.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam A.K.A membisu. Tak bisa berkomentar sepatah kata pun.

"bawa ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Sepupunya.

Otou-sannya mengangguk. Ia pun mengendong anaknya menuju mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

_**H**__IROSHIMA Hospital — 21 Januari 1955__

"gimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Otou-san.

Dokter hanya bisa menggeleng, lalu ia menaruh teleskop miliknya. Dan berkata,

"ia mempunyai penyakit." Jawab Dokter itu sopan.

"k–kenapa bisa?" tanya Sepupu Hinata.

"karena ia mengalami leukemia, Alias Ia mempunyai kangker darah." Jawab Dokter.

"kapan saya bisa bertahan hidup, dok?" tanya Hinata dan melihat sang Dokter dengan tatapan hampa.

"kemungkinan—paling lama—sekitar setahun." Jawab Dokter itu.

"boleh kah saya bertanya, lagi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Dokter mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"apakah yang menyebabkan saya terkena luekemia?" tanya Hinata.

"kemungkinan adek terkena serangan Bom Atom amerika serikat. Kebanyakan anak-anak seusia adek maupun dibawah umur terkena luekemia. Atau disebut… radiasi bom." jawab Dokter.

Sepupu Hinata, menatap Hinata dengan perasaan perih bercampur sakit. Ia tak mau… ia tak mau Sepupunya itu terluka.

"baiklah saya permisi dulu." Pamit sang Dokter lalu lekas pergi dan membawa teleskop miliknya.

Hinata mulai tertegun melihat kondisinya. Ia tak sanggup untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Hanya bisa terbaring lemas disini. walau bisa berjalan, Sang Dokter menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit setelah ia didiagnosa menderita leukemia.

**KEESOKAAN HARI DI HIROSHIMA Hospital…**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, dan bangkit dari tidurnya, ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar duduk. Ia mengucek matanya untuk menyadarkannya.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur pasiennya dan menuju keruang tunggu. Ia celingukan, mencari sang Otou-san-nya tercinta dan Sepupunya. Ia sudah celingukan ke-10 kalinya. Ia tak mendapati Otou-san dan Sepupunya itu.

"kemana Otou-san dan neji?" gungam Hinata.

Ia hanya bisa kembali keruang pasiennya itu. Ia menutup pintu. Hinata berjalan menuju jendelanya. Ia merasa bosan. Baru 1 hari sudah bosan apalagi 1 minggu?. Ia membuka jendela.

Angin menghembuskan rambut indigo itu dengan liarnya. Hinata menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

_**Tok..Tok..Tok..Tok**_

Hinata menoleh. Ia pun menutup jendelanya, dan menuju pintu. Ia pun membukannya.

"ohayou gozaimasu~" sapa Perempuan itu.

Hinata terkejut sekaligus senang.

"ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura.." sapa Hinata.

Yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum.

"silahkan masuk.." tawar Hinata.

Sakura masuk dengan buah-buahan ditangannya. Hinata menutup pintu. Sakura menaruh buah-buahannya dan duduk dikursi dekat dengan kasur pasien. Hinata menuju Sakura dan duduk dikasur pasien miliknya.

"omong-omong, Kamu terkena kangker darah, Hinata?" tanya Sakura prihatin.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"kau beruntung Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata dengan senyumannya.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia tak mau sahabatnya meng-ucap seperti itu. Sakura memegang tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata menatapnya heran.

"aku yakin kau akan sembuh, Hinata." Ucap Sakura mantap dan yakin.

Hinata murung. Sakura melepas pegangannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"seharusnya kan kau se–"

"aku hanya bisa bertahan hidup paling lama setahun, Sakura." Potong Hinata.

Sakura terkejut dan berkata,

"s..serius?" jawab Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk lemas.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura yang tak paham alur kisah Hinata sebenarnya. Karena mereka rumahnya jauh.

Hinata pun menceritakannya.

_**=FLASH BACK=**_

"_hinata nii-san~" panggil sang adik._

"_ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Hinata yang saat ini sedang mencuci piring._

"_Hanabi, akan tinggal dirumah paman Hizashi-sama." Jawab Hanabi sedih._

_Hinata menatap adiknya. Hinata pun berkata,_

"_kenapa bisa?" tanya Hinata._

"_habisnya Otou Hiashi-san menyuruhku. Aku hari ini berangkat Nii-san." Ujar Hanabi sedih._

"_jika kamu senang, aku juga senang. Otou Hiashi-san pasti bangga." Kata Hinata memberi semangat, walau ia juga berat hati meninggalkan adiknya._

_Hanabi menggeleng mantap._

"_mana mungkin Otou Hiashi-san bangga? Buktinya, saat nilai ku diatas standar, kuperlihatkan dia tak memperdulikan." Jawab Hanabi._

"_mungkin ia sedang sibuk, Hanabi-chan." ujar Hinata lembut._

"_hiks~ hiks~ kapan Hanabi akan bertemu dengan Nii-san lagi?" tanya Hanabi._

"_kapan saja, hanabi. Kapan saja..." Jawab Hinata tersenyum lembut._

_Hanabi mengusap air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Ia tersenyum sekaligus bangga mempunya kakak sepertinya._

"_Hanabi!" teriak Otou-sannya._

"_iya?" jawab Hanabi._

"_ayo berangkat! Nanti kau telat!" teriak Otou-sannya dari luar rumah._

"_baik!" jawab Hanabi._

_Hanabi menatap Hinata. Dan berkata,_

"_Nii-san? Hanabi berangkat ke Mitaka dulu ya.. Hanabi akan selalu ngirim surat kok." Jawab Hanabi._

_Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. begitu pula dengan Hanabi._

"_sayonara Nii-san~ ja-nee~" Hanabi melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian._

"_Ja-nee~" gungam Hinata sedih._

"_Hinata! Jaga rumah ya! Sepertinya Otou-san akan pulang malam!" teriak Otou-san._

"_Baiklah!" jawab Hinata sambil membilas piring dan gelasnya yang habis dicucinya._

_Ia pun mengelap keningnya, Dan mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan khusus dapur._

"_huh~ akhirnya selesai juga.. hmm.. ngapain ya enaknya?" jawab Hinata sembari keluar dari dapur._

_Ia pun duduk di ruang keluarga milik Hyuga, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Pekerjaan rumah sudah ia selesaikan. Enaknya nonton tv. Hinata pun menghidupkan tv dengan remot dan menganti siaran yang ia suka. Waktu pun berlalu menunjukan angka __**4:00 p.m**__. Hinata melihat jam. Hinata pun bangkit dari duduknya._

_**KA-BOOMMM!**_

"_kyaaaaa!..." teriak Hinata._

_Hinata keluar rumah, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

"_a—apa!" ucap Hinata kaget._

_Ia melihat 1 mil dari rumahnya. Gakuen Zero terkena bom. Hinata hanya tercengong dan syok. Baru pertama kali ia melihat seperti ini._

_**KA-BOOMMM!**_

"_kyaaaa!..." teriak Hinata histeris_

_Hinata merasa ada gumpalan debu tebal kearahnya. Hinata cepat-cepat masuk rumah._

_**Wushhh….**_

"_kami-sama.." ucap Hinata memanggil tuhannya._

_Hinata merasa pusing, pengelihatan pun buram. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi usaha ia lakukan __**NIHIL.**__ Tiba-tiba ia tersungkir ke lantai. Berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya. __**BERAT**__. Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia pun pingsan._

**=END OF FLASH BACK=**

Sakura sedih mendengar cerita Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum. terukir diwajahnya yang cantik. Senyuman. Tapi itu hanya senyuman bagi Sakura. Senyuman hampa.

"kau yang tabah ya, Hinata." Ucap Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk.

"bagaimana hanabi dan Hiashi-sama?" tanya Hinata.

"hanabi sudah berada dimitaka dan Otou Hiashi-san sudah disini." Jawab Hinata.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Sakura dan Hinata pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi, dihadang oleh tangan Sakura.

"biar aku saja." Kata Sakura.

Sakura pun bangkit, ia memengang knop pintu dan menariknya. Sakura kaget dan tersenyum.

"ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura Nii-san!" kata bocah berumur 7 tahun.

"ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura." Kata perempuan berambut blonde itu.

"ohayou gozaimasu… Ino, Hanabi." Jawab Sakura.

Sakura pun menawarkan mereka untuk masuk. Mereka pun masuk. Ino menaruh bunganya disamping buah-buahan Sakura. Hanabi menaruh bunga diantara bingkisan Sakura dan bunga Ino. Hanabi memeluk kakaknya yang sedang murung.

"Nii-san…"panggil Hanabi.

"H-hanabi?" Hinata syok… entalah dia tadi dengar, apa tidak. yang jelas, situasi saat ini sedang bersedih.

"Nii-san… Hanabi minta maaf." Ujar Hanabi menyesal.

"u-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"gara-gara Hanabi, Nii-san seperti ini. Hiks…" jawab Hanabi, ia memeluk kakaknya erat-erat. Seperti ia engan untuk jauh dari kakaknya. Hanabi hanya bisa menahan air matanya didalam pelukan kakaknya itu.

"Hanabi… Hanabi tak salah kok." Ujar Hinata lembut sambil mengelus rambut Hanabi.

"terus?" tanya Hanabi singkat.

"ini hanya takdir dari tuhan, sayang. Semua orang juga punya masing-masing takdir." Jawab Hinata.

"tapi… Hiks hiks… Nii-san tak bisa bermain dengan Hanabi lagi?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata kembali murung mendengar tanyaan dari adiknya. Hanabi melepas pelukannya. Dan berkata,

"Nii-san sudah makan?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu menatap adiknya.

"biar Hanabi suapin ya?" tanya Hanabi.

"ah! T-tidak usah, Hanabi." Ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

"ayolah nii-san. Sepuluh su—"

"bagaimana kamu bisa kesini, Hanabi?" motong Sakura.

Hanabi menjadi cemberut. Ia tak suka ada orang memotong pembicaraan.

"cerita panjang, Sakura nii-san. Lagian Hanabi ga suka, kalau Sakura nii-san memotong pembicaraan Hanabi dengan Hinata nii-san." Ujar Hanabi cemberut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli, dan mengacak rambut Hanabi gemas.

"haha.. baiklah." Kata Sakura.

"psst… Sakura, lebih baik kita diluar saja." Kata Ino.

"baiklah." Ujar Sakura.

Mereka pun pergi. Hanya Hanabi dan Hinata yang berada diruang pasien milik Hinata.

"Nii-san? .." kata Hanabi memecah keheningan.

"ah! I-iya Hanabi?" tanya Hinata membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Hanabi janji.. Hanabi akan datang menjenguk Nii-san." Jawab Hanabi penuh keyakinan.

"haik!" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

_**H**__IROSHIMA Hospital — Febuari__

"ciluk baa…" Hanabi bermain ciluk baa dengan kakaknya yang sedang terbaring.

"Hanabi sudahlah, kau itu…" jawab Hinata. Ia pun mencubit pipi Hanabi gemas. Hanabi meringis kesakitan.

"a-a… i-iya.. aku tak akan main ciluk baa…" ujar Hanabi memohon.

Hinata pun melepas cubitannya. Hanabi hanya bisa memegangi pipi yang habis dicubit oleh sang kakaknya.

"huhu~ Nii-san kejam.." ujar Hanabi sambil mengelus pipi kirinya.

"kan malu dengan Neji-kun, Hanabi." Kata Hinata.

Neji hanya tersenyum, melihat tingkah kakak beradik dihadapannya ini. Sungguh keluarga harmonis.

"tak apalah, Hinata-chan." ujar Neji.

"tuh kan, Neji Nii-san aja ngizinin. Masa Nii-san engga?" ujar Hanabi.

Hinata pun bangkit dan mengangkat Hanabi ke Kasurnya. Hanabi binggung.

"kau itu…" jawab Hinata.

"hehe… Ciluk Baa…~" Hanabi mulai dengan ciluk ba-nya lagi. Hinata menjadi gemas dengan Hanabi. Ia pun mengelitiki perut Hanabi.

"Hahaha… sudahlah Hahaha… Nii-shahan… Ahampuhun…" ujar Hanabi memohon lagi.

Hinata pun melepas gelitiknya. Hanabi menenangkan tubuhnya yang terasa geli.

"hehe…" Hanabi hanya bisa cengir innocent. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya digrogoti oleh penyakit yang ia derita. Tapi.. ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga ia tak mau adiknya dan sepepunya tau.

_**H**__IROSHIMA Hospital —Maret__

"Moshi.. Moshi.." Ujar Ino menyapa sang sahabatnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, sekarang? Hinata-chan." Tanya Sakura. Sakura langsung duduk disebelah Hinata yang terbaring. Hinata menatap Sakura, dan ia pun memposisikan untuk duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Lumayan.." Jawab Hinata.

"omong-omong.. Hanabi-chan mana?" tanya Ino yang menyadari hal itu.

"dia sedang ada les." Jawab Hinata.

"oh.." Ino hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"kita akan mendoakan mu.. kita ingin kau sembuh.. dan kita bisa berbelanja lagi.. hehe" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

Hinata tersenyum dan menganguk pelan.

"iya. Aku sangat berharap itu." Ucap Hinata.

_**H**__IROSHIMA Hospital —1 April__

"halo.." sapa Hanabi.

"kau sudah pulang.." ujar Hinata lega.

"hehe.. Hanabi kan sayang Nii-san." Ujar Hanabi sambil memeluk sang Nii-san.

"baru 1 hari sudah kangen." Ucap Hinata, membalas pelukan Hanabi.

"habisnya.. Nii-san tak bisa dilupakan." Ucap Hanabi.

"ihh.. kau itu.. pinter nyerayu nii-san, deh." Ucap Hinata sambil mengacak rambut Hanabi pelan.

"Hanabi gitu loh" Hanabi memang pose seperti ini, jari telunjuk dan jempol tidak dilipat. Menempelkan dibawah dagunya dengan posisi tangan kanannya agak miring. Bisa kebayang? Kalau engga, ya udah deh. #plak

"ya.. deh." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

bulan dan hari pun sudah berlalu. Hanya saja belum tahun baru. Lihat kelender dan di melihat bulan. Ini adalah bulan Agustus.

_**H**__IROSHIMA Hospital —Agustus__

"aku dengar, kau terkena kanker darah. Hinata-chan." ujar pemuda berambut kuning dengan hiasan mata berwarna biru langit.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, dan menganguk pelan.

"aku sangat prihatin dengan kondisi mu, Hinata." tambah pemuda itu.

"terima kasih, sudah memperdulikan ku. Naruto." ujar Hinata.

Yang bernama Naruto itu hanya bisa tersenyum, dan mengelus rambut indigo itu dengan lembut.

"tontonan gratis nih." Ujar Hanabi yang sedari tadi duduk di belakang pungung Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa cemberut.

"kau itu.." Ujar Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"hehe.. kenapa Naru Nii-san dan Hina Nii-san, tak menjadi pasang kekasih, saja." Ujar Hanabi innocent.

"Kami hanya sahabat, Hanabi." Ujar Naruto, ia pun berdiri dan menuju ke arah Hanabi.

"sahabat kok mesra?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata menjadi mematung ditempat, saat mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Naruto hanya ingin nge-jitak anak ini, tapi ia harus tahan. Karena Hanabi adalah adiknya Hinata.

Naruto pun membalik badannya, dan menuju ke arah Hinata. Ia memberi Bangau emas atau Bangau yang terbuat dari kertas emas. Hinata hanya menatap bangau buatan naruto itu dengan bingung.

"kau tau ini.." ujar Naruto.

Hinata menganguk. Ia pun berkata,

"ini adalah bangau. Berdasarkan kisah cerita kuno, dari jepang bahwa siapapun membuat itu akan dikabulkan oleh para dewa, tapi harus 1000 bangau kertas." Ujar Hinata memperjelas.

Naruto tersenyum.

"apakah kau ingin membuatnya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, ia pun mengambil bangau kertas itu.

"iya." Ujar Hinata singkat.

Saat inilah Hinata membuat bangau kertas. Ocehan Hanabi malah ia tak memperdulikan.. tapi Naruto sudah memberi tahunya, agar tak menganggunya saat ini. Hanabi hanya bisa menganguk mengerti.

Hinata serius apa yang ia buat. Sampai kertas yang diberikan Naruto tadi habis. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto memohon. Naruto yang ditatap hal itu mengerti. Ia pun pergi.

Tak beberapa lama Naruto kembali, tak lupa dengan beberapa kertas yang ia bawa saat ini. Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk sang sahabatnya. Ia pun melanjutkannya. Ia berharap penyakitnya dan semua orang sembuh. Naruto dan Hanabi pamit untuk pulang. Hinata menganguk. Naruto menyuruhnya, jika kekurangan kertas, ia bisa memintanya kepada pasien lain. Hinata menganguk dan menjawab "Iya."

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

_**H**__IROSHIMA Hospital — 24 Oktober__

Hinata saat ini hanya bisa membuat 638. Ia terus membuat. Ia menyadarkan hal yaitu kekurangan kertas. Ia pun bangkit, menuju ruang pasien.

"p-permisi." Kata Hinata ragu-ragu.

"iya."ujar gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"um.. boleh tidak, saya minta kertas." Ujar Hinata lembut namun hatinya gelisah.

"berikan saja lah, Temari." Ujar pemuda nanas yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur.

Yang dibilang Temari itu menganguk. Ia pun memberikan sebeberapa kertas kepada Hinata. Hinata mengambil dan tersenyum.

"terima kasih." Ucap Hinata.

"tidak masalah.." ujar Temari tersenyum.

Hinata pun menuju ruangannya lagi. Ia pun membuat dengan semangat.

.

.

Waktu sudalah berlalu menyisakan malam hari.

"Hinata.. ayo, makan." Ujar Naruto.

"tapi.. aku maunya nasi dicampur teh, Naruto." ujar Hinata.

Naruto langsung menuangkan teh diatas nasi. Kalian tau.. Hanabi saat ini sedang tidak ada, alias sedang perkemahan. Naruto menyuapin Hinata. Hinata pun membuka mulut, dan Naruto memasukan sedok yang berisi teh dan nasi itu dengan pelan. Hinata pun menguyah dan berkata,

"enak." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. saat ini Hinata membuat 644 bangau. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus rambut indigo itu, sama seperti tempo hari.

.

.

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

.

.

"Nii-san.." sapa Hanabi.

Sepertinya semua teman dan keluarganya berkumpul saat ini. Karena semua merasa merasa tidak ada yang enak dalam hati, alias gajil. Hinata masih menutup matanya. Semua bingung. Padahal jam segini, Hinata bangun.

"Nii-san?" Tanya Hanabi, memastikan kalau Nii-sannya hanya pura-pura tidur.

Neji dan Naruto memereksa keadaan hinata. Naruto memeriksa, apakah Hinata masih ada nafas. Neji memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata. Mereka berdua terjungkal kebelakang dengan pelan. Mereka menatap Hinata tak percaya.

Semua pun menoleh kearah Neji dan Naruto, lalu kearah Hinata.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Otou Hiashi-san.

"di..dia.. meninggal.." ujar Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

Semua pun kanget, tak percaya Hinata akan secepat ini. Hanabi yang mendengarnya, tak percaya. Ia menahan bendungan air mata. Ia menguncang badan Hinata pelan lalu bertempo agak cepat. Memanggil "Nii-san."

Hanabi tak bisa menahan bendungannya terlalu lama. Jika ditahan hatinya akan semakin sakit, ia tak mau ditinggalkan oleh Nii-sannya. Apakah ini cobaan untuk semua?. Butiran bening membasahi lekukan wajahnya. Hanabi terisak. Perih… semua pun begitu, termasuk sahabatnya.

"Hinata.." ujar Ino sedih.

"aku tak mau.. aku tak mau kita terpisah." Ujar Sakura.

"kita ingin.. kau kembali." Ujar Naruto.

"Nii-san, ayo bangun. Hiks..hiks" Ujar Hanabi menangis

"Hinata.. semua membutuhkan mu." Ujar Neji.

"kita semua ingin kau kembali." Ujar Otou hiashi-san.

Hanabi yang percaya dan percaya, saat ia memeriksa sendiri pernafasan Hinata. Kalau Hinata sudah tak bernyawa.

"terakhir Hinata bilang hanya.. enak.. itu hanya saat ia makan nasi bercampur teh." Ujar Naruto bertunduk sedih.

"aku berduka cita, Hanabi." Ujar Sakura menepuk pundak Hanabi.

"Kita akan melanjutkan, Bangau buatan Hinata lalu menguburkan bersama bangau-bangau." Ujar Ino.

Semua setuju. Mereka pun membuatnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya.

.

.

.

Semua pun berada dipemakaman. Semua murid dan guru berdatangan. Hinata berada didalam kotak jenazah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Hanabi hanya bisa menangis membasahi kaca jenazah itu.

Mereka pun menguburkannya bersama bangau-bangau dan mendoakannya. Hanabi tak ingin Nii-san yang cepat pergi. Ia meyesal sudah meninggalkannya. Ia tak berucap apa-apa kepada Nii-sannya. Hanabi merasa ini tidak adil, tapi tuhan sudah berkehendak.

Hanabi hanya bisa menunduk, menangis, dan menatap pemakaman Nii-sannya. Otou-sannya terlihat sedih melihat Hanabi yang baru usia 10 tahun, sudah mendapat cobaan seperti ini. Neji menepuk pundak Hanabi,untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Hanabi menganguk pasrah tapi masih denga tangisannya. Semua pun sepi, tapi? hanya saja ada Naruto.

Naruto berturut duka, atas kehilangan sahabatnya yang tercinta. Naruto tersenyum perih, lalu berkata,

"aku akan menyusulmu, Hinata. Aku tak akan melupakanmu." Ujar Naruto lalu ia menaruh Sakura biru, kesukaan Hinata.

Ia pun lekas pergi.

"_inilah seruan kami. inilah doa kami. Untuk membangun kedamaian didunia."_

—THE END—

_A/N: bagaimana? Bagus.. mendalam? Padahal Moca-san sudah pakai hati nulisnya T^T. sudah lupakan. Maaf jika tak ada penyambungan, dan mohon untuk diread ulang, jika tak paham ^^". Nah.. maaf ga bisa melajutkan Chapter.1,Chapter.1 just A dream, dan Chapter.1 Bad lucky. Habisnya modem Moca-san belum bisa dipakai, otou-san dan kaa-san menyuruhku untuk bersabar, ya udah deh. Ini sudah habis ulangan, jadinya lanjutin deh.. dan besok remedial QAQ.. doain Moca-san naik ya, dan beberapa hari lagi champing yay! XD.. maaf kalau moca-san ada kesalahan dalam fic, habisnya Moca-san ga sempet check ulang. Ini juga waktu terbatas. Kalau tidak salah aka nada fic cerita seram XD coming soon.. moca-san tak menjanjikan loh ya, memastikan saja. Bagiklah REVIEW moca-san terima. Asal jangan menyampahkan fic moca-san atau mengandung FLAME, apa perlu moca-san memakai Bold, italic, dan underline?_

_._

_._

_ARIGATOU FOR READING._

_._

_._

_MEMPERINGATI HARI KEDAMAIAN DI JEPANG TANGGAL 6 AGUSTUS, DAN SADAKO MERUPAKAN PAHLAWAN WANITA BAGI PARA GADIS DIJEPANG. SADAKO JUGA TELAH MENJADI SIMBOL DAMPAK PERANG NUKLIR._

**Add : lovemake_mehurt **

** alone_better**

**Add : Tavros moca Nitram**

**Princess Candy Cindy Aprilia**

_Thanks you again.. and I hope you will add me ^^.. sayonara see ya~_


End file.
